Patent Literature 1 describes a light emitting diode chip provided with a green light-emitting element, a blue light-emitting element, and a red light-emitting element which are mounted as light emitters on a chip substrate, a reflection frame which is placed on the chip substrate so as to surround the light emitters and has an aperture at a part of an upper surface and a side wall, a reflection surface which is formed on an inner circumferential surface of a side wall of the reflection frame, an optically transparent resin body which is formed in the reflection frame and has a light outgoing surface at the aperture on the side wall, and a reflection film which covers the optically transparent resin body exposed at an upper surface of the reflection frame.
Patent Literature 2 describes an LED low backlight source device having a red LED element, a green LED element, and a blue LED element as well as a reflection cover for reflecting light emitted from the LEDs without leaking outside, and emitting the light in the direction nearly parallel to the mounting surface of the LEDs.
Patent Literature 3 describes an LED light-emitting device in which a red LED, a green LED, and blue LED, as well as a white LED configured with a blue LED covered with a resin blended with a phosphor are mounted at a different height on a mount board.
Patent Literature 4 describes a white LED, which has a long-wavelength blue LED element encapsulated with an encapsulant containing a phosphor to emit a yellow excitation light and a red LED element having an upper part covered with a light-shielding coating, and emits as a whole white illumination light outward.